happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Ghostly Greeting
A Ghostly Greeting is the debut episode of the HTFF spin-off "The Spook-E Crew" Episode Roles Starring * Ami * The Ghost Featuring * Mystery * Cryptie * Bastion * Smooth Appearing * Big Bad * The Crow Narrator's Line "Smooth's mansion. Presumably the most haunted location in the region. Who knows what creeps lie within the shadows? And what happens when the owner calls help from four little critters?... or should I say the clean-up crew?..." Plot The episode begins the crew hanging in their base when the phone rings and Ami happily answers it. A distressed Smooth is shown to be other other end and he panicked asks for help. Ami tells him their on the way and she quickly hangs up the phone and tells everyone they have a job. Soon the crew pull up to Smooth's mansion in their van and all off them hop out. The crew heads to the door and Bastion rings the door bell, and he and the sisters gasp as a scream is heard. Shortly after, a battered Smooth answers the door. Smooth smiles upon spotting the crew and he tells them that he needs them to "clean" his manor. Cryptie groans upon hearing this, thinking he means actually cleaning, but Ami happily agrees and rushes into the manor. Shortly after the rest of the crew follows. Ami is then seen alone, wandering down a hall of the mansion. She looks at pictures on the walls, unaware of the eyes on them following her. She soon enters a study and looks around some more. Just then a book falls next to her, making her look up and gasp as its shown that a ton of books are floating in the air. Just then, the rest of the crew enters the room and all of them let out a gasp. Mystery pulls out a book of her own and flips through some pages before stopping on one and pointing at a picture of a ghost. She tells the others this and they nod. Cryptie tells Bastion to get the gear and he runs off. Just then all the floating books start to fall and the trio run to avoid getting hit. Cryptie ends up getting smashed by a large book. Ami is shocked by this and ends up backing into a bookshelf, which spins around, putting the chipmunk in a secret passage. Ami lets out a gasp and then a scream as The Ghost pops up before her. The Ghost then grabs Ami by the tail and drags her screaming down the hall. The Ghost ends up pulling Ami into a dark room full of odd arcane symbols. The ghost then throws Ami into the wall and renders her dazed. As Ami lays on the ground, unable to move, she watches as a tan enters the room and pats The Ghost on the back. The rat then walks up to Ami and smiles at her before pulling out a knife. Just as the rat is about to stab Ami, Mystery and Bastion break into the room, however the rat quickly turns to them and throws the knife, hitting Bastion in the chest. The rat then yells at The Ghost and he swoops at Mystery and grabs her. As The Ghost pulls Mystery into the air, the rat bends down and starts to strangle Ami. However its now that Ami comes more to and she kicks the rat back and it stumbles back before fallign on a candle, which it ends up impaled on. As the rat dies, a shadowy figure emerges from it, curses Ami and the crew and then vanishes. Its then that The Ghost's eyes shift from a pure black to their red color, and he gently puts Mystery on the ground before floating over to Ami and thanking in her. Its then revealed that the figure 'Big Bad" had been controlling him. The Ghost then thanks Ami again and floats through a wall. Mystery and Ami are then shown at the front door of the mansion again and Smooth thanks the duo for their help. The two then leave and as Smooth closes his door, The Ghost pops up and scares him. The episode then ends with Mystery and Ami back at the base, where the phone is ringing off the hook. She asks Crow to pick it up. Fates Injuries # Smooth is battered by The Ghost. # Ami is thrown into a wall. Deaths # Cryptie is crushed by a large book. # Bastion is stabbed in the chest. # Big Bad's vessel is impaled on a candlestick. Trivia * This is the first episode of "Teh Spook-E Crew" spin-off. * The 'ghosts at a mansion' concept is based on the setting of the game Luigi's Mansion. Category:The Spook-E Crew episode Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images